


Seduction

by kittybenzedrine



Series: Timelines [18]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Blow Jobs, Come, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fingerfucking, Mythical Beings & Creatures, Rough Sex, Succubi & Incubi, Succubus, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, incubus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-29
Updated: 2017-11-29
Packaged: 2019-02-07 13:56:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12842604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kittybenzedrine/pseuds/kittybenzedrine
Summary: Ren is a succubus, looking for someone to go home with for some fun. The lucky contender for the night as a man named Leo, and it goes so,somuch better than she could have ever hoped for._____All pieces of the Timelines series are standalones and can be read without context.





	Seduction

It's not hard for Ren to figure out what human men like. The way they leer at her when she wears less, how their gazes get lustier when she teases with even more skin. They like her breasts, and her ass too. They like women to be pretty and show skin, but to be stupid as well, and speak little. She doesn't like being treated like she's dumb, but she likes showing off her body and likes having sex, so she deals with it. Sometimes she gets lucky and spends the night with a man that treats her alright.

As she puts on makeup in her bathroom, Ren thinks to herself how much easier this used to be. Way back in early civilization, all she'd have to do was come out of the woods and seduce some young man, fuck him until he was exhausted, and repeat. Now, she has to use glamour and illusion to make herself not look part woodland creature. Some men like their girls a little hairy, but not with the legs of an animal. Being a literal succubus in this day and age is a pain in the ass.

She uses as little makeup as she can to get maximum effects. Eyeliner and mascara to make her eyes look bigger, a little blush, some lipstick to make her mouth look plush and fuckable. Normally she wouldn't go through all this effort just to fuck, but she doesn't want to have just anyone tonight. Whoever she takes home has to earn it. She fluffs up her brown curls, blinks her big green eyes, and grins at her reflection.

The bar/club is a short walk from her apartment and is particularly busy for a Tuesday night. At the door, the bouncer smiles at her. Tells her she looks pretty as she goes in. Ren tried to seduce him just once, only to find out he was gay. She still laughs at that.

Already, all sorts of gazes are on her. Her breasts are all but spilling out of her too-tight crop top, shorts hugging her lower curves and hiding nothing. She orders a drink and sits at the bar, looking around to get an idea of what she's working with tonight. Idly, she sips on her drink. Mostly soda with just a little bit of alcohol for taste. There's roughly an equal amount of men and women, and not many of the men are attractive enough for her tastes. Still.

Further down the bar, a man who's too nicely dressed for the place leans against the bartop and looks around. He's fine as hell. Much better than she was expecting to find here tonight. Black slacks and an equally as dark button-up shirt, shiny dress shoes, and a heavy leather jacket. His long hair is brushed back, and in this lighting she can't tell if it's dark brown or black, but her bet is on black. He's built, looks strong and he's taller than the average man. Around six foot, maybe. Sharp jaw.

Oh, she wants this one. She wants this one bad. Hopefully he won't let her down.

With the last of her drink down, she turns on the charm. A third of the place notices her almost immediately, and tall and handsome is one of them. They meet eyes, and she smiles sweetly. He stares for a moment, and a small smirk pulls at the corner of his mouth as he pushes off of the bar.

Fuck yes.

He sits down next to her and offers her a hand. When she shakes it without hesitation, the smirk grows into a small smile. "I'm Leo," he introduces, and follows up with "Can I get you a drink?"

"Ren," she answers back, brushing her knee against his. The smile gets bigger at the contact. "Sure. I like fruity drinks, you have any recommendations?"

Leo gets her a peach daiquiri, and a small glass of whiskey for himself. He doesn't take his eyes off of her as she licks the whip cream off of her straw. They talk, pleasantries mostly, while they drink. He tells her that he works in contracting, flexes an arm in his jacket which pulls the leather taut against the muscle. Good, so he's strong. With a practiced lie, she tells him she's a makeup tester. 

She purses her lips, knowing he can't see the color well in this light. He looks anyways, and tears his gaze away from her mouth to look her in the eyes when she speaks. "This lipstick is called Adora. It has a glittery gold undertone the light," she tells him.

"Does it now?" he asks, and coaxes her into talking about it for a while. When she gets tired of babbling about makeup, she gets him to talk about his interests. He likes MMA fighting apparently. It's a good outlet in a world that frowns upon punching assholes in the face. He shows her his scarred knuckles, and does nothing to deter her when she touches the tough flesh.

It doesn't escape her notice that Leo's trying to get her drunk. He has her try different drinks, each with a higher alcohol content than the last. If she weren't inhuman, she'd be smashed as of two drinks ago. But she's just barely buzzed, and he seems to handle his liquor well because he's been matching her drink for drink and his whiskey glass has been getting more full each time.

He flirts shamelessly, borders on lewd but keeps it subtle. Ren doesn't know why, she's already made it abundantly clear that she's interested in him. She's got plans to go home with him and ride him until he can't get it up anymore. He's fucking attractive, and she wants her fill of him. Literally.

In her pocket, her phone goes off. She barely notices, but does notice nonetheless. It's probably her friend Sarja, and when she checks it, she misses the call. Ren apologizes and tells him she's gotta step out for a minute. "But I'll be back, I promise," she assures him, running her hand up his thigh and just barely brushes her fingertips across the crotch of his pants.

She leans her shoulders against the brick of the bar's exterior, hiding away in the alley for privacy. She assures Sarja that she's okay, brags a little to the other succubus about how attractive this Leo guy is. The conversation goes on longer than she intends, and as she's getting ready to exit, Leo appears and gently guides her further back into the dark.

He kisses her and presses her against the wall, careful not to scrape up her exposed skin. Inside, there was too much going on to tell, but when she tilts her head away for air all she can think is that he smells so fucking good. She tells him as much, and he smiles briefly before pulling her back in for a deep kiss.

Things get a little too hot and heavy for being in public. She's into a lot of things, but voyeurism isn't one of them. He picks up on the vibes and tells her vaguely where he lives, which approximately too fucking far away. Her place is only two blocks from here, so they go there instead. They walk, and he can't keep his hands off of her. Three separate times, he pulls her into some shadowy area to kiss her and murmur filthy suggestions into her ear while pressing himself against her. It ends up taking them twice as long as it should to get to her home. 

Leo stands too close behind her as she's unlocking the door, his hands on her hips as he grinds his clothed erection on her ass. He leans in as the tumblers click into place and whispers that he's going to make the neighbors hate her. Ren turns, lets him back her against the door and kiss her while she palms him though his pants, and simply tells him that he better make good on that promise.

Once he relents, she pulls the keys from the door lets him in. He seems confused when she breaks away from him, asks her where she's going. She abandons her flats while she stumbles around her dark living room in search of the lamp, and tells him she needs light.

"It's not a problem, I have good night vision," he says, but stays in place.

Ren laughs a little while she fumbles around with the cord, looking for the little clicky bit that turns it on. "I don't."

With the light on, he takes an obligatory look around the living room, but ends up with his eyes back on her. She walks backwards down the hall and beckons him to come, and he's on her faster than he should be, scooping her up and asking which door is the bedroom. That turns her on much more than it should, fuck. She's definitely not a small woman, and he lifted her like she weighed nothing. Those muscles definitely aren't just for show.

He kicks the bedroom door shut behind himself and unceremoniously dumps her on the bed, shucks his coat onto the floor and starts undoing the line of buttons down his shirt. She gets as far as pulling her shirt off before coming forward and untucking his half opened shirt, goes for his belt buckle to get his pants undone too. 

She doesn't even bother to pull his pants all the way down, just gets his cock out and her mouth around it. There's a sharp spike of precum on the back of her tongue, and he hisses in surprise. He's big, and uncut which she likes. She hates the trend of circumcision, feels that it takes away some of the pleasure on her end. But she pushes that out of her mind and focuses on working her mouth around him.

Leo moans low in his chest, tangles his fingers into her hair as she takes more of him into her mouth. She runs her tongue across the slit and works her hand around what isn't in her mouth. Ren isn't very skilled at blowjobs, but she likes giving them. He doesn't seem to mind her lack of expertise, just groans out encouraging noises when she does something with her tongue that he particularly likes.

He tests the boundaries, pushes a little further into the wet heat of her mouth. She takes it with no complaint, swipes her tongue over anything she can reach while he lightly thrusts his hips. It takes a little work, but she gets him down her throat, swallows around him and keeps him there as long as she can before she has to pull back for air, and does it again as soon as she's filled her lungs. He moves all the while, lightly fucking her throat.

All too soon, he's pulling her off. His cheeks are flushed, she can tell that much in the light coming from her alarm clock. "Enough of that before you make me embarrass myself," Leo says in a low voice, nudging her back when she grins. "I'll get mine later. You're wearing entirely too much."

"So are you," she counters, reaching behind herself to unhook her bra while he kicks off his shoes.

Ren doesn't even get the chance to get a good look at his bare body before he's on top of her, kissing her hard and roaming his hands across her body. Against her belly his cock rests warm and heavy, twitching ever so often and leaking precum. He wants in her already, she can tell. She's been wet since their little tryst in the bar alleyway, but she also enjoys foreplay. Likes to be touched and lavished with attention.

She knocks on her nightstand drawer anyways, so that he knows. "Condoms and lube are in here by the way. What I have should fit you."

"Impatient, are we?" he asks, huffing an amused breath against her throat. "We'll get there, I promise."

Leo seems to want to be in control. Any attempts to get on top of him, or out from under him for that matter, are all met with a smug smirk and him pinning her wrists tighter and tighter above her head to hold her in place. Ren desperately wants to ride him, but it probably won't happen this round. Maybe when he's boneless and exhausted, then she'll make her move and get to sit on his cock.

He lets her go once she stops fighting for dominance, and buries his face in her breasts. She's got no idea what human men are so obsessed with breasts, but she certainly can't complain about it. Soft kisses and bites dot her skin, and she sighs and pushes her hips up against his when he teases one nipple with his fingers and the other with his tongue. He closes his mouth around it completely, squeezing the underside of her breast as he sucks at it. The motions are gentle but not light enough to cause overstimulation. Just enough to drive her wild, make her whine and spread her legs some. 

There has to be a puddle under her at this point. She's half-crazed with lust and can't decide if she wants more or if she just wants him to fuck her already. Judging by the amount of precum drying on her belly and still leaking from him, there's no doubt he's ready to be as deep in her as he can manage.

Once Leo's had his fill, he pulls away from her breasts, giving one last swipe with his tongue before sitting back on his knees. He slides two fingers between her thighs and hums in appreciation when his fingertips meet hair. "Cute. I like my women natural," he says. She tries to retort with a joke, but the words die on her lips when he presses the digits between her labia and into the hot, slick mess. 

It's torture, pure torture the way he moves his fingers in her. He wraps his other hand around his dick, curls against all sorts of sweet spots inside of her while he strokes himself in sync. Ren tries to take over touching him, for lack of anything better to do with her hands, but he knocks her away and tells her to just enjoy herself. "Like I said, I'll get mine. No need to worry about me right now."

Of its own volition, one of her hands moves again, but down to her clitoris instead. It's easy enough for her to finish from penetration alone, but the clitoral stimulation makes it so much better. Their hands bump a few times, but she hardly notices as spikes of pleasure burn low in her belly. She's already so worked up it takes her less than a minute to let go, letting out a breathy sound as he keeps going, coaxing her through the aftershocks while she clenches around his fingers.

As soon as they're out of her, she pulls his hand to her mouth and sucks his fingers clean, and uses her tongue far more than necessary. He lets out a soft groan, squeezes his cock. She runs her tongue all the way up to his knuckles, lapping away at her own fluids while he forces out a ragged breath. 

She's achy and wanting, and whines out _please?_ They both know what she's asking for. They both want it, badly. But he smiles with just a hint of maliciousness and replies with a _please what?_

Ren spreads her thighs wide, holds her labia apart with two fingers as a clear invitation. There's nothing but lust in his eyes when she looks to him, arching her hips up just the slightest. "Are you going to make me spell it out for you?" she asks, keeping herself open.

He doesn't make her, it turns out. Instead, he surges down and kisses her, hot and wet, and with more tongue than he's used all evening. There's a little fumbling when he lines up with her hole, but he strokes the head through the wetness leaking from her before pressing the tip in. She figures he isn't going to use a condom, but it doesn't bother her. She can't get pregnant and can't pick up STDs, so it doesn't really matter. More of a formality of pretending to be human.

It takes a bit of slow work to get his cock sufficiently wet, but he doesn't seem to mind taking his time working into her. Fuck, it's only been a few weeks since she last had someone, but it feels like it's been an eternity from the way she absolutely aches to have him make a mess of her. She tucks his hair behind his ears and pulls him down for a kiss, moans again his mouth as he pushes in further.

Leo takes his time with her, pulling most the way out and filling her back up with slow, firm strokes that press their hips flush together. It's bliss the way he drags along her insides, still sensitive from her orgasm. She might cum again just from the angle he's pressing into her at. Wrapping her arms around his back, Ren shudders and lets out a low noise of pleasure. He nips at her throat and slows his thrusts even more when she involuntarily clenches down around him. It's good, so fucking good the way he rubs along all of her pleasure points. Heat burns low in her, building and building, and she tips over the edge when the firmness of his pubic bone presses to her clitoris.

Mindlessly, she pushes into his motions, urging him to fuck her harder. He stills in her, though, sucks marks into her throat until the last vestiges of her orgasm are gone. His cock twitches her and _fuck_ she wants him. She's never had a man tease her like this before and it's driving her up the wall.

"You good?" he asks low in her ear, sliding his hands up her thighs. She groans an affirmative to him, and he lets out a noise of amusement. "Good, good."

He curls his hands under her knees, sits up enough to guide her legs up over his shoulders. She hooks her ankles together behind his head, easily bends nearly in half when he leans back down to get their faces close. Leo kisses her, far too sweet of a kiss for the mischief on his face after he pulls away. He pulls her, just a little bit, raising her ass up a little and wrapping his arms under her back to brace himself.

"Try not to scream too loud," he murmurs. Before she has a chance to question what he just said, he tightens his grip on her and starts pounding into her at a brutal pace.

The sheer force of it leaves her breathless, pushes out a choked gasp before she sucks in air and cries out his name. It hurts, but fuck, it hurts in all the right ways. He bites at her neck, pants against her skin while she tries not to moan too loudly in his ear. Each thrust into her is harsh and deliberate, pushes deep and fills her. She's being too loud, she knows, but she can't help herself.

He's relentless. She tries to plead for mercy, the angle already has her on the verge of a third orgasm and her back kinda hurts already, but he silences her words with his mouth on hers. 

"The more you enjoy, the more I enjoy," Leo says in a soft, lust filled voice, slowing his pace just a little. His lips graze her earlobe as he drops his voice even lower and murmurs "So please, by all means, finish as many times as you're able."

With that, he goes back to driving into her as hard as he can. He's made good on his promise at least, the neighbors definitely hate her by now because she can't stop crying out with each rough push of his cock into her. She claws at her pillow, trying to ground herself as she muffles her sounds into her own skin. This is probably the best sex she's ever had, but she can't think of anything else right now but the scent of his natural musk, the slick of his body against hers.

They kiss again, but everything about him is rough now. He bites at her lip, digs his fingers into her back. Her ankles unhook and her calves slide down his shoulders, spreading her further open and allowing him impossibly deeper. This should be hurting her, pretending to be a human woman after all, but all she does is shout out incoherent noises of pleasure.

All too soon, his thrusts grow erratic, his breathing quick and choked. Her eyes are closed, gripping her hands around his biceps, head back and mouth open with bliss as he pushes her through another orgasm. Under her palms, the texture of his sweaty skin feels different. Ren forces her eyes open, and a distinctly inhuman looking Leo slams in one last time, shuddering in relief as he spills into her. His skin looks dark and stoney, and a set of horns curl from his forehead. He looks fucking smug. To his confusion, she laughs instead of screams.

"No wonder the sex was so good!" she says, giggling as he pulls back. Her legs splay on either side of his thighs, and she can feel the hot gush of his semen leaking out of her as soon as he's pulled out.

The incubus looks at her in disbelief and confusion as she laughs longer. She loosens her grip on the glamour hiding her true appearance, letting her own set of horns materialize. His expression changes immediately, curling his lip back to expose his overly sharp teeth.

"Christ. No wonder we're not supposed to fuck or own kind, I'd never leave my bed again if I got fucked that good every day." Ren grins, lets her head fall back onto the pillows. The position, lack of protection, and all the orgasms, it all clicks. He was using age-old natural conception methods.

"I can't believe I just wasted good seed on you," Leo says, still looking pissed beyond belief. It makes sense now how she got his attention, why she didn't get drunk earlier, why the scent of his pheromones in the bar's alley didn't make her try to fuck him then and there. He can't believe he was so fucking dense.

She scoffs. "Wasted my ass. Sure, you can't knock me up, but there wasn't a single bit of waste about it. I've been around for over a millennia and never gotten fucked that good in my life until tonight." 

He glares at her, not dignifying her with a response. As she glamours her horns away, he melts back into his human appearance. It's a pain in the ass for incubi to collect semen to use, and he just fucking used it on a succubus who obviously can't get pregnant. He won't deny that the sex was good, she was receptive as hell and felt like a dream when she squeezed around his dick. But he's still pissed.

"Look. I know you're angry, I would be too," she starts, leans forward and runs a hand down his chest. "But when I take men home, I fuck them to exhaustion. I get my fill from them and then some. Being of the same species, I know you'll understand when I say I'll be very, _very_ disappointed if I don't get more tonight." By this point her hand is around his still-hard cock, stroking it with slow, practiced motions. The skin is still tacky from her fluids drying on him. "And we aren't creatures that like to disappoint."

She... Has a point, as much as he hates to admit it. He's hardly ever satisfied by just one round, and the last thing incubi or succubi do is let down their sexual partner. He doesn't put up a fight when she guides him onto his back, and merely puts his hands on her hips when she guides his cock back into her.

With her seated on him, her body aching with the restraint of not fucking herself onto him, Ren leans down close to his face. He twitches in her, focuses on her mouth. Somehow, her lipstick had remained intact without so much as a smudge. "So are you going to give me what I want?"

There is a moment of hesitation. They meet eyes, and she raises a brow at him. She smiles, and it grows with excitement when he tightens his grip on her hips, so hard his nails dig into her flesh.

Leo gives her what she wants.

 

 

The sun has just started to rise as he's getting dressed. His legs are shaky and feel like they're going to give out from under him as he buckles his belt, but he's not gonna admit that. Ren lays boneless on her bed, ignoring the countless wet puddles and stiff spots on her sheets. She's never been _sore_ before, fuck. 

He lets himself look over her as he does the buttons on his shirt. Halfway though their endeavors, it became too much of a needless hassle for the two of them to keep up their human appearance. Her knees bending the opposite way of a human took a little bit of getting used to, but he made it work. He's fucked stranger creatures in his time, the goat-like legs didn't throw him off one bit.

But in the dark, he couldn't get a good look at her. He fixes his collar, tucks his shirt in while he looks over her. The orange light filtering through get blinds distorts colors and shadows, but he can get a good enough idea. 

The waist down on her is covered in fur, more than likely the same color as the curls flowing around her face. Her hooves are tangled into the sheets at the foot of the bed, legs splayed open. Hickies and bite marks litter her neck and breasts, dark against her otherwise pale skin. A dark set of horns curling out of her forehead. There's a blissed out smile on her face, her eyes closed. She looks well fucked. The thought makes his cock start to twitch awake, but he forces it down. Neither of them can handle going again.

"Hey," she mumbles as he pulls his jacket on. "Hey, wait."

Ren forces herself to sit up and pats around on the nightstand until she finds her pen, and scribbles her number down on a notepad. She holds the sticky note out to him, wiggles it a little until he takes it. He squints at it before looking back to her.

"Definitely hit me up if you wanna do that again sometime. I won't mind, I promise. Or, like, if you just wanna hang out or anything."

Leo lets out a small hum of acknowledgement, folding it in half and stuffing it into his pocket. She flops back down, too exhausted to be awake anymore. As he leaves out her bedroom, she calls after him to lock the bottom lock of the front door. She hears it click, and the sound of him forcing the door shut.

 

 

 

It takes three months, but he does decide to contact her again. Leo never calls, just shows up at her apartment door, asks if she's home alone. When Ren confirms, he takes her back to her bedroom and fucks her until she can't think straight.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos are always appreciated!
> 
> I have [my blog](http://iwillpooponthefloor.tumblr.com) on tumblr, if you'd like to check that out. 
> 
> Thank you for reading!


End file.
